


Until The End

by keep_holding_on



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_holding_on/pseuds/keep_holding_on
Summary: This was my first story, let me know how you liked it!!





	Until The End

It was a dark and stormy night....  
Frank had just gotten home from work when there was a knock on the door. Frank walked over to the door in the hallway and opened it. It was Gerard.  
¨Hey, Gee,¨ Frank said softly.  
Gerard didn't answer, he just smashed his lips against Frank´s. Frank roughly pulled his boyfriend into the house by his shirt. Gerard pulled the door shut behind him. Frank didn't care that Gee was soaked to the bone from the rain, and he pushed Gerard against the wall to the right of the door. Suddenly, Frank pulled away from him.  
¨Woah, letś slow down a bit. What's wrong?¨ Frank asked, knowing that something was up.  
¨I had to see you.¨ Gerard replied.  
¨Why?¨  
¨ I had another dream. . .¨  
´´What happened?¨  
¨Ÿou were in a car accident.¨ Gerard started to sob.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gee´s waist and said, ¨Hey itś okay. I´m okay. Itś going to be alright.¨  
“It was s-s-so r-real!” Gerard sobbed.  
¨Shhh, itś okay, baby,¨ Frank comforted him. Gerard eventually stopped crying.  
¨I love you,¨ Frank said gently.  
¨I love you too. I don´t know what I´d do without you,¨ Gerard replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story, let me know how you liked it!!


End file.
